


Meet Me Behind The Auditorium

by TeaEditor



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: @pidgy-draws, AU, Actor Allura, Actor Shiro, Alternate Universe - Highschool, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Background Hunk/Shay, Background Shiro/Matt, Baker Hunk, Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Engineer Hunk, Engineer Matt, Engineer Pidge, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Highschool AU, M/M, Mild Language, Smut, Swearing, actor lance, prompt, punk keith
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-23 06:01:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12500408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeaEditor/pseuds/TeaEditor
Summary: Meet me behind the auditorium.Punk kid,Golden Heart.Expressive lad,Self-esteem deprived.Hang-ups,Hung-up on each other.Keith and Lance, two very different ends of the academic spectrum. Never would anyone think that these two boys, would be madly in love with each other. Neither of them realising it at the time of course. Not without the help of their friends.





	1. Altea High

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all!  
> This is my first fic that I'm going to be posting to Ao3! I actually got this prompt from @pidgy-draws on Tumblr, so go give them a follow when you get the chance. Secondly, I have really enjoyed writing this so far and let's hope the thought train doesn't stop there.
> 
> So, I have to admit I am a complete sucker for punk keef and theatre kid lance. Just because they fit so well! Especially because of both of their hidden sides. I don't really fit into either character, though I'd more say punk Keith at the moment. Especially with my current clothing style.
> 
> This fic is probably going to be written alongside some other fics, just because I can never work on one thing at once. Ever. I can work on multiple projects, so long as they're all completed. However, I am hoping that I may get an art partner so that you guys can have some visuals along with the writing itself.
> 
> Anyways, I'll shut up now and let you read the fic. Enjoy! Oh, one last thing. The prompt can be found [here](https://pidgy-draws.tumblr.com/post/162760279371/meet-me-behind-the-auditorium-klance)

“Altea high school. This is where dreams become reality Hunk!” proclaimed Lance ecstatically.

Hunk just chuckled to himself and kept on walking, “We’ve been coming here for several years now Lance. Do you have to do that at the start of every year?”

“Yeah, seriously Lance it’s getting kinda old.” Said Pidge, popping up out of nowhere, like the lil cryptid she is.

Lance dramatically spun around, hand splayed across his favourite brown jacket and had that incredulous look upon his face. “How dare you two!? What I do comes as a service to others, it lets the newbies know how great this place is! And of course, how fabulous I am.” He said whilst pivoting and taking off along the walkway. What his two best friends neglected to spot was the sombre look on his face, it wasn’t that they were mean but sometimes their teasing comments get to him. Lance knows that the comments shouldn’t get to him, they are just joking after all but he can’t help it sometimes.

The school bell rang signalling for them to get to class. Hunk and Pidge both had engineering first but Lance didn’t mind, he had drama first. Everybody had always told him that he was overdramatic, his mama saying he was her ‘little actor’. And he kept those words to heart. Drama was his one place where he felt he could truly express himself, not just because it was drama. But mainly due to his eccentric, also favourite, teacher Coran. The man had a wonderful moustache, wacky clothing but man was he amazing at acting. Lance looked up to him as a mentor, father figure and friend.


	2. The New Guy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A punk Keith starts his first day at the new Altea High! Alongside his older brother Shiro whom everybody seems to know, whether it's good or bad. Although it's mostly good. Whilst Shiro tries to

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, wow, chapter number 2 is here. Sorry again it's so short, these are just the introduction chapters to the fic. I wanted these out of the way to introduce the majority of the characters, and so that I could give you a lil taste of what's to come. I'm currently working on chapter 3 and daymn is it gonna be a biggen' when it's done. I hope. However, that being said it does take a hell of a long time to write and I do sometimes just kinda falter then lose my pace for a while. That plus some other stuff but that doesn't matter. 
> 
> Regardless, I do hope you enjoy chapter number 2! And I will keep people updated on my Tumblr. (Links can be found in the end notes)

“First day buddy. You nervous?” asked Shiro in that fatherly tone. Keith loved it and hated it sometimes, but Shiro will be Shiro.

  
He shrugged his shoulders and stepped out of the car, “A school’s a school Shiro. I could’ve walked.” Keith grumbled and started walking off.

  
Shiro jogged to his side and placed a hand upon Keith’s shoulder, which he immediately shrugged off. “Look Keith” said Shiro with his fingers squeezing the bridge of his nose, “this is the third school we’ve had to go to this year. This is my school, please don’t get into fights with anybody.”

  
Keith looked up and sighed, “Okay Shiro, I’ll try. But I only said try, remember that because if some idiot is asking for it you will find my fist in their face.”

  
Shiro chuckled at that. "Alright kiddo, I’ll take it. Probably considering that that’s the best it’s gonna get. I’ve got to run off to class to sort some things out, see ya later.” He started jogging off and turned and shouted, “try and make some friends!” and with that he was gone.

  
Keith sighed a sigh of relief and started making his way to the steps when he heard a loud voice behind him, he didn’t mind since it carried well and actually sounded nice. But, if this kid was gonna be this loud and in one of Keith’s classes, boy was his promise to Shiro going to be gone soon. Keith turned to find the source of the noise, and his eyes stopped upon him. And fuck was he hot, tanned, wearing tight shorts and high tops coupled with calf- high socks, with a slender body yet still looked in shape and muscular. His jacket was amazing, it was a tan jacket with stars all over it, the sleeves ripped off and he was wearing a long-sleeved black hoodie t-shirt underneath. But his hair and his eyes, Keith was a distance away but his hair was this nice auburn brown that looked softer than anything you could imagine. And his eyes, that nice shade of sea blue that could rock just about anybody. ‘Wait!’ Keith thought to himself, ‘Why the fuck am I thinking life this!? I’ve only just seen him.’ “Snap out of it Keith!” That last part said aloud. He spun on his heel to hide his blushing cheeks and grabbed his satchel handle and yanked it up. What he’d failed to acknowledge though… was the kid standing right behind him. And yep, you guessed it.

  
Keith’s fist connected right with the kids nose.

  
Before Keith could even see the aftermath of what happened he had stormed off, trudging up the steps into Altea High. He did not want to get caught up in the midst of it, Shiro would use his… dad voice. It gave Keith shivers just thinking about it.  
Keith had made it to his first class without any more issues, or so he thought. He sat in his class, maths, everything was going great despite hating the subject. He was good at it, though he hates to admit, and needs to excel if he wants to get into any sorting of piloting career.

  
As the bell rang Keith thought he was in the clear, except that’s what he would’ve been thinking if he hadn’t been requested to go to the Principals office 5 minutes before the end of the lesson.

  
Keith plodded down the corridor, his black combat boots echoing along the cheap marble floor. He got to the principal’s office and knocked on the door and went in, Keith knew the procedure by now. After all, it wasn’t his first time and it’s unlikely to be his last.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope y'all enjoyed that chapter, sorry again that it was brief. Comments and Kudos are always appreciated. I also have permission to use @pidgy-draws art in the fic, leave some comments or asks on my tumblr as to whether you guys would like that or not. Cheers my dears. 
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> [My Tumblr (Author)](https://theeditorklance.tumblr.com/)  
> [DuckDucks' Tumblr (Beta Reader)](https://duckduck0077.tumblr.com/)


	3. Keith's In Trouble... Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith's in trouble. Shiro sticks up for him. And also deals his punishment, he like judge, jury and executioner when it comes to Keith. Meanwhile Lance is outside lurking, trying to find the connection between this new kid and Shiro.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heya! Sorry this took so long, I was gonna upload it yesterday but then I kinda went to bed. And when I got home I wanted to add more to it! 
> 
> So, Keith has gotta spend the rest of his year at drama rehearsals after school with Shiro. And Lance. I do wonder what's gonna bloom from that. Wink wonk.
> 
> Anyways, I'll shut up now and let you enjoy the next chapter. Again, sorry it took me so long, writing is wayyyyy harder than you'd have first thought.
> 
> However, one last thing, do leave me comments on whatever you want! Whether that's if you loved the story, characters, or just general writing. And constructive criticism is always appreciated!

After Shiro jogged off from Keith he started sprinting down the corridor. He didn’t quite lie to Keith, he just… equivocated. Yeah, equivocated. That’s what he told himself, whilst he was off to the school’s gym- he was also off to watch Matt workout. Yes, Shiro is dating him and he wasn’t as sly as Keith let him believe- it was so obvious. Regardless Shiro loved watching Matt work out, he remembers when he was a scrawny little kid but after what happened he decided to buff himself up. Matt wasn’t doing much, besides just doing his normal cardio he was doing bench pressing. What Shiro wanted to see however, was Matt going to the dance studio. There was a younger student there called Lance, he helped Matt stretch and they both did acrobatics and pole exercises.

Shiro wasn’t pining Matt, though that’s what most would believe, they had actually been dating for almost 2 years now. Matt knew Shiro came to watch him, that’s why he always left stretching till last- since he knew it drove Shiro crazy and it always makes things interesting. Nevertheless, Matt always stretched after his workout besides from driving Shiro crazy it also helps- if he didn’t then man would he be sore tomorrow.

Lance wasn’t at the gym today, presumably he had a class, but Shiro didn’t mind since it would just be Matt in there. Shiro had just gotten in and sat down, time seemed to fly by because by the time he snapped back to reality all he could here over the PA system was, “ _Can Mr Kogane please come to the principal’s office. I repeat, can Mr Kogane please come to the principal’s office.”_

‘For fuck sakes’ Shiro thought to himself, he sighed as he got up and collected his things. “Sorry babe, I’ll have to watch another time.” He said to his boyfriend, exasperation high in his voice and a frown upon his face. Matt pouted and sprung up behind his boyfriend, jumping on his back and attacking his cheek and neck with kisses before laughing and kissing his lips. “Don’t be too harsh on him babe, for all you know it might not even be his fault.” He trailed his finger along Shiro’s jaw before going back to stretch, “I’ll see you later?”

Shiro’s voice cracked as his struggled to get the right words out before letting out a high pitched “mhmm.” And with that he was out of the door.

Matt chuckled as soon as he was gone, he was dating a guy that couldn’t get flustered by anything… except when Matt was stretching and teasing him. After all, he knows Shiro’s _weaknesses_ by now.

Shiro was off, he was fuming. Anybody who knew anybody had experienced Shiro when he was pissed. New students and old had met, or at the very least seen, Shiro and knew that he was a good guy with a good heart. But, when people got him pissed and you heard him walking down the corridor that you got out of the way. And you stayed out of the way. It wasn’t that he stomped down the corridor, no, it was the fact that he walked so calmly- the clack of his heels along the fake marble floor was enough to send chills down anybody’s spine. Including teachers.

Lance had heard the PA system announce for the new kid to go to the principal’s office. He chuckled, “The new kid’s already in trouble. I wonder what he did.” Lance said aloud to himself. What he didn’t hear however, was that ominous clacking of heels swiftly coming up behind him. He turned around at the last moment to see Shiro striding along the corridor, Lance was about to wave before he saw _the look_ and side stepped out of the way. Shiro glided by swiftly, but Lance could tell that today was the day that somebody was going to die. ‘Let’s just hope it’s not that new kid’ he thought to himself.

In a spur of the moment decision Lance decided to follow. Not because he was being nosy, no, it was just in his theatrical nature to find out whatever was going on. Plus, he was being nosy. But that didn’t matter, so Lance trailed behind him- keeping enough of a distance to not be suspicious but close enough to not lose him. He felt like a ninja, he loved it or an assassin stalking a target. Lance can’t help thinking like this, his mama always said he had an overreactive imagination but it was also just the actor inside of him. After stalking after Shiro they arrived at the Principals office door, they could both already hear somebody getting a bollocking.

Without even stopping, Shiro courteously knocked on the door once with his knuckles and without waiting entered. 

As soon as he entered Shiro was livid. “Mind my language Sir,” said Shiro calmly “But what the fuck Keith!” he let out an exasperated sigh.

The Principal coughed just loud enough to wretch Shiro’s death stare away from Keith. He said lightly, “Mr Shirogane. May I remind you that we are in a school, so if you could please just lower your voice and tone down the swearing, that’d be most appreciated.”

Shiro’s facial expression softened, “Yes of course, my apologies Sir.” He pivoted back to Keith whom, even though this has happened before, had shrunk into his chair, trying to escape from Shiro. “Y’know trying to make yourself as small as possible doesn’t work, right? I can still see you.

Keith huffed. “I know that Shiro.” He suddenly sat up defensively, “But it wasn’t my fault, I swear!”

“So tell us what happened then Keith?” Shiro asked, his fingers pinching the bridge of his nose with that same tired expression Keith had seen all too many times before. Shiro never liked to get mad. Truth be told he wasn’t even mad, just tired and slightly annoyed because he wanted to keep Keith close after what happened at the last school.

He opened his mouth, not a sound escaping his lips. Normally there was a defiant ‘but it wasn’t my fault!’ But there wasn’t. It’s not that it was entirely Keith’s fault of course, that dumb kid should looked where he was going so that he… could. So that he could stare at that boy. “Shit” Keith said aloud without realising. He realised he’d said it aloud and snapped his head up, he came up to see that Shiro had an eyebrow quirked in confusion, and the Principal wore a tight scowl- presumably at Keith’s language. “Sorry. It was nothing, I was trying to walk up the steps and this stupid kid wasn’t watching where he was going. So he ended up walking into my fist as I was putting my headphone in. That’s… that’s all Shiro.” But he knew that wasn’t what actually happened, he was staring. Staring at that cute boy, with the tanned skin, and beautiful blue eyes, and a laugh that could light up anyone’s day, and his hair clipped back that looked as soft and light and fluffy as a cloud that Keith just wanted to run his hands through for days. He quickly realised that his thoughts were leading down a dangerous path, that plus his cheeks were heating up and Shiro would never let him live it down had he known. “Now can we hurry up and sort out my punishment or whatever!?” He snapped.

“Easy Keith, cool it with the aggressiveness. You’re not in too much trouble, after all the child in question nor his parents saw any harm in it so nothing’s being done there.” Shiro stated calmly. However, there was a ‘ _but’_ coming and Keith knew it. He anticipated it. “But, I think it would be best that you become one of the stage hands for the drama department after school, that way I can keep an eye on you. Wouldn’t you agree Sir?” He stated, in that cool calm but also dangerous way that screamed ‘You best agree with me, for your own sake.’ Therefore, he did not. And Keith’s punishment was set, he’d have to go to the drama rehearsal space every time they had a practice until the play was performed.  

Lance was knelt down outside, his ear pressed to the door. ‘Did I just hear right? The new kid’s gonna be spending the whole time with us!? I mean, it’s not a bad thing. He is _kinda_ hot, I suppose’ he thought to himself. ‘Though he’s not my type.’ Or so he thought. But he was ripped from those thoughts as he heard shoes clacking against the floor, coming towards the door. ‘Lance _move!_ ’ he screamed to himself, internally, and shot up before darting around the corner of the corridor- just as _he_ came out. ‘I’ve got to find out his name. And how he knows Shiro so well.’ That was his plan. And at rehearsal was the perfect time to do so.

What Lance was unaware of, and Keith, was that neither of them might not be what either first assumed about one another.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [My Tumblr (Author)](https://theeditorklance.tumblr.com/)   
>  [DuckDucks' Tumblr (Beta Reader)](https://duckduck0077.tumblr.com)

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back, mwahahaha.
> 
> Anways, sorry for it being such a short first chapter. I want to introduce most of the characters in this chapter and the next, just for ease because I then don't have to worry about who I have left to introduce later on and instead I can write you long ass chapters instead.
> 
>  
> 
> [My Tumblr (Author)](https://theeditorklance.tumblr.com/)  
> [DuckDucks' Tumblr (Beta Reader)](https://duckduck0077.tumblr.com)


End file.
